Real World: Detectives
by King.Enix989
Summary: Light Yagami, L, Near, Mello, Matt, and Misa are 6 detectives living together, after having solved the Kira case. They are working together to become a crime solving entity that will counter the evil ways of Kira by punishing criminals with justice.
1. Fake Kira

L frantically searched for his strawberry short-cake that he had hidden in the back of the fridge, behind the ketchup. He began to throw everything out of the fridge until he found it.

"Ryuzaki?" Misa inquired. "What are you doing?"

L looked over at her; she was wearing a small red night gown. He shut his eyes immediately. Living with Light and Misa was hard. Especially now that Near and Mello moved in. Watari thought that a concentration of the best detectives in the world would be the better alternative to a Kira. Kira was finally gone. The Task Force Headquarters cost too much money to maintain, so Watari forced them to live in a mansion with a jet-hanger and helicopter pad in the back yard.

"I am searching for my cake." L said, biting his thumb so as not look at Misa.

It was 3 AM, and L thought he was the only one up. He had been researching the latest case Watari sent to him. Kira was back. Or at least someone was trying to imitate Kira. The differences were a series of poisons of wealthy business men and only wealthy business men. The murder had used different poisons, and each led to a seemingly natural death. However, police reports said that each victim had a trace of something in their system. L decided this murder was trying to simulate that they had a power like Kira's. Also the murders were occurring in New York.

"Okay." Misa said and left the kitchen.

L now had two mysteries on his hands. Someone had eaten his cake. His top suspect was Mello. Mello was a bit of a prick, and he had an addiction to chocolate bars. L decided to eat one of his chocolate bars and observe Mello's reaction. He tip toed into Mello's room. On the bed was Mello and….Matt. L knew they were close but he didn't know this much…

L decided if he were Mello, he would but his chocolate somewhere close, like in the nightstand drawer. Sure enough, three chocolate bars were there. L took one and snuck off.

L then decided he would take something from everyone. Then everyone in the house would have had something stolen, and each would find go searching for the thief, the real thief who was not L, would then confess so make everyone stop. He crept into Near's room and stole Near's newest obsession: a Transformer's deluxe action figure. The toy could literally transform like in the movies. Wammy bought it for Near for Christmas. Near was in the process of dissecting it and then remaking it. L took it, and hid it.

Next L went into Light and Misa's room. Misa was already asleep again. He took her weird voodoo doll she kept on her nightstand. He took Light's watch. He hid them all in the same place and then shuffled back to his room.

The next morning everyone awoke in an uproar. "WHO THE HELL ATE MY CHOCOLATE BAR?" Mello screeched. "Whoever stole my watch." Light said darkly. " Probably he same person who took my toy." Near said, frowning. "MY DOLL!" Misa cried. "Someone ate my short-cake."

Everyone looked at Matt who hadn't lost anything. "It wasn't me!" He said realizing the circumstances.

"Well anyway, we have a bigger mystery to solve. Thirty-one murders last month, 1 a day. They all seemingly happened as though Kira did it." L said.

"But we got rid of him." Near said.

"Exactly, and this person isn't Kira. The murder wants us to think they are Kira however, they are using poisons that create the affect of a natural heart-attack or stroke or other things. But every victim has a trace of poisonous substance, which can only mean a single serial killer is doing this. Also every victim is a business man."

"How come L is so unconcerned with the stolen stuff?" Mello said. "He obviously took it all."

"No, someone ate my shortcake." L said.

"SO you decided to get back at us all by stealing our stuff?" Mello challenged.

"Not at all."

"I think it was Mello." Near said. "Only he is that despicable."

"Who the hell asked you Near?"

L had successfully begun to turn everyone against each other. Eventually someone would confess to taking his cake, and he could return their things.

"L is right! We need to focus on the case at hand." Light said. They all moved down to the basement, which had been fully equipped with computers and technology for crime solving. L, as the ring leader of the team gave everyone their orders.

"Light I want you to work on the case in general as I will. Near I want you to focus on possible people who could be committing this crime. Mello I want you to work with Misa and Matt on a plan to catch the criminal."

Matt and Misa had become the physical investigators. Misa had an acting ability and charm that allowed her to get in with suspects. They called her the "Face". Matt had the brains, so they called him the "Brain", he would help Misa figure out where to go when things went off course. Mello was the supervisor, he watched, and created the plans. They called the team collectively the "triple M" team.

Near had an uncanny ability to narrow down suspects. He would figure out all the people with motive, and ability to commit the crimes and then collaborate with Light and L to figure out who it actually was. Then the Triple M team would go in and execute a plan to catch the suspect without tipping them off they were being investigated.

Several hours later Near had narrowed it down to several suspects. Suspect number 1 was Melanie Starcrest. She was a business woman working for a company that 77% of the victims had worked at. Melanie was not married, and she was a member of a lot of women's rights guilds which made her suspicious considering all the victims were men. Melanie had a high rank, and almost all the victims had been replaced with women, especially if the job was higher up. The second suspect was a man who worked at the same company. About 37% of the victims had been men who were above him in his field. However, unlike Melanie, Jim Mason was not suspicious in any other way.

"I am 83% sure that it is Melanie Starcrest. And I am 17% sure it is Jim Mason." L said after reviewing Near's report in detail.

"I personally think it is more likely Mason." Light said. "We shall see."

The first thing to do was fly to New York. On the jet they formulated their plan.

Misa's alias was going to be 'Jenny West'. She and Matt (Mark Summers) were both going to apply for a newly open job as Melanie Starcrest's business partner. They were going to be interviewed by Melanie herself. They had set up their fake credentials so that Mark was considerably better for the job. The objective was to see whether Melanie was so feminist she would let it jeopardize the efficiency of her company.

"Hello Miss West."

"Nice to meet you!" Jenny said enthusiastically. Misa was acting as a business professional, who was slightly ditzy.

"So tell me why you are interested in working for this company."

"I just….really like your logo." Jenny said, completely serious. Matt was feeding her words. She had a earpiece in and a camera in one earring for L and the rest to watch Melanie. She had a microphone in the other earring.

Melanie chuckled, "No seriously."

"I actually really want to work here because I noticed the amount of women in high positions, and that is really important to me."

"Since you mention it, it is important to me as well." Melanie smiled. She had long red hair, and thick framed, rectangular glasses. She wore dark lipstick, and no other make-up.

The interview continued, and nothing suspicious was said. Mark went in next. His suit-coat buttons had a camera and mike. "Nice to meet you!" Mark said enthusiastically.

Melanie nodded. The interview went normally until the very end. "Don't get your hopes up Mr. Summers. I think I have already woman for the job."

Matt met Misa back at the hotel. Melanie had been analyzed as a 100% feminist, who cared more about the advancement of women than she did her company. The next step was to figure out if her methods were violent.

Misa burst into the hotel room. "WE DID IT!" She sang, "Melanie called right away and hired me."

"Good work. Mello have you mapped out a plan?"

"Yes. Have you decided to confess about stealing our stuff?"

"Whoever ate my cake it the one who stole your stuff."

"Well I hate cake!" Mello said. L decided it was not Mello, because he was too vocal about his concern for his chocolate bar. He decided it was not Light because Light wouldn't have stolen. He decided it wasn't Misa because she showed no signs of guilt when she saw him searching for the cake. He decided it was either Near or Matt. L called room service and asked them to send up a cake. He did this before Matt came into the room, and while Near was solving a puzzle and had not been listening to that back and forth with Mello. When the cake arrived L asked Matt if he wanted any.

"No thanks man." L decided this statement could mean one of two things. "No man I ate your other piece." Or "No man I don't like strawberry short cake."

L decided he could ask Near, because Near would immediately catch on to his trick. He left the cake out.

Misa started work the next day. Her objectives were to establish whether Melanie or Jim had ever supported Kira. Also Light had mentioned that a key time for poisoning would be around lunch time when everyone was eating food. L had countered that she could have slipped it in their coffee at any other point in the day, but it was still a key point.

Matt was going to be disguised as an employee, and we was going to observe Jim and Melanie as they moved around throughout the day. A murder was occurring every day so surely one of them was going to poison someone.

During the lunch break, Misa sat with Melanie. She sighed loudly.

"What is the matter?" Melanie inquired, forcing a smile.

"Oh…It's just sometimes I really miss…Kira." Misa said. The look of shock in Melanie's eyes excited L the observer. He bit his thumb, feeling they were getting close.

**A/N : If you liked this story, don't worry I will try to add a new chapter every day. Check out my page for a story centering around Misa :p! Subcribe! Review! Favorite! **


	2. Roommates!

As L, Light, Near, and Mello watched the videos from Matt and Misa's cameras, Light thought of something. "If the poisonings are happening at lunch, or some other part of the day, then how come 23% of them are from different companies?"

"Accomplice?" L chimed, "Light I want you to analyze which other companies are being affected, and where our suspects were on those days."

"Matt," Mello said into the microphone, "Check through Melanie's desk for evidence, and then do Jim's."

"If murders are occurring at the office, there must be evidence at the office." Mello said to the other detectives.

"Really, Jenny?" Melanie said.

"Yes, Kira punished my parents, so I became a devout follower."

Melanie took a sip of coffee. "I'm sorry about your parents…You know, I heard Kira was starting up again, here in New York or something."

Misa had a genuine look of intrigue written across her face.

"L, listen to this!" Mello called out.

"Oh really?" Misa asked.

"Yes, there has been a murder a day for the past month. The police are dumbfounded." Melanie said, taking another sip of coffee.

Matt observed that Melanie had a painfully neat desk. He looked through all of the drawers, which were unsuspicious. Then he came across one, which was locked. _Why would she only lock one drawer, what an idiot._ Matt thought to himself. He picked the lock and found that it was empty, and there wasn't so much as a speck of dust.

"Matt, hide a surveillance bug camera in that drawer!" Mello ordered. He reasoned that people don't only lock one drawer, and that it was almost as if she cleaned it and the rest of her desk too well.

"Matt," L interjected, "Go back to following Jim…"

"Excuse me Misa, but I have to use the ladies' room." Melanie said.

"Follow her!" Mello yelled into the mike.

_What a bitch!_ Misa thought.

Matt trailed Jim, who had just got up from his desk. "Bird 2 is flying the coop." Matt said into his mike as if this were a stakeout.

"What are you talking about?" L asked.

L was considering the possibility now that Melanie and Jim were conspirators, considering they both got up at 12:13 PM. "Light, do you have the reports?"

"7 murders were committed outside of Jim and Melanie's company. Jim did a seven day business associate tour to the two other affected companies. The number of murders committed to those companies corresponds to the number of days he was there." Light said.

"So he must think he is smart to have murdered people outside the company, though we actually caught him!" Mello said excitedly.

L was not convinced; he still believed that it was Melanie or that they were conspirators. He watched the security surveillance cameras, which Matt had hacked into, closely. Melanie and Jim passed each other in the hall, and shook hands. L's eyes grew big. "Rewind the tape!" He ordered Mello who was no longer really paying attention. "Zoom in on their handshake!" L reasoned that Melanie, being such a strong willed feminist would not have shaken a man's hand that had a position under her.

L could roughly make out Melanie passing him something sort of shaped like a disk. "They are conspirators." L said to himself. L decided that Melanie was supplying the poison, and Jim was putting it in peoples' food. Melanie's motive was to eliminate men from the business, and Jim's motive was to get promoted up eventually. Melanie was playing Jim, because she would never let him be promoted, she would kill him first. They were both idiots to L, because he could tell Melanie was using Jim to relieve the blame from herself if they were caught.

Matt noticed Melanie coming his way and didn't want to be recognized, so he sat at an empty desk and acted as if he was working there. When she passed he hoped up and power-walked, and ran into Misa. "Misa! I mean Jenny!"

"SSSSSSHHHHH!" Misa admonished and glided past him. Matt had lost Jim. Mello guided him to a position where Jim could not see him but he could see Jim. He watched as Jim engaged with a couple of coworkers.

"Hey man!" One said as Jim approached. "We were just talking about how creepy it is all of the deaths happening, they must be putting something in the cafeteria food!"

"Yeah, I told the wife to start packing my lunch!" The other said.

"Treat your wife better boss!" Jim said.

"She can handle it!" The Jim's boss said and laughed obnoxiously. "Watch my coffee, will ya? Need to use the john" Jim's boss asked of Jim.

"Sure thing." Jim said.

"Sucks for you man." The first guy said, laughing, and patted Jim on the back as he walked the other way. When Jim was alone he looked around and oh so subtly, pretending to tap the top slipped the powder into the coffee.

"And that is all we need." Near said, "Case closed." And he turned his puzzle over, letting all the pieces fall out. Mello kicked the pieces around, and Near threw the bored at Mello's head.

"Light, notify the police!" L said smiling.

Matt grabbed Misa's wrist and pulled her out of the building. Once on the street he told her the case was solved, they found all the evidence they needed.

On the plane ride back to Japan L decided to figure out once and for all who stole his cake. "I stole everyone's things." L announced.

"WHAT!" Mello yelled.

"I will burn them all as soon as we get home if no one confesses to eating my cake." L said.

Everyone was silent… So L decided to play the sympathy card. "It was the last piece. I really looked forward to eating it… And someone stole it… This is why I solve crimes… No one should have to suffer like this." L hid his face in his hands.

Thinking quickly L didn't want anyone to just lie to get their stuff back, "Whoever stole the cake will be fired…" he said.

After a long silence… "I stole the damn cake." Matt said. "I will turn in my badge…"

"Thank you for telling me." L said. He planned to let Matt think he was going to be fired for the rest of the flight.

"I do not approve of your methods." Light said darkly. L shrugged. "I don't approve of you being Kira." L countered.

"I was never Kira!" Light almost screamed.

After they landed, L returned everyone's things, and told Matt he wasn't actually fired.

Light was sitting alone on the couch watching the news. L crept up behind him. He observed Light's shiny hair, and wondered why his own hair wasn't so nice. "Light?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Light jumped up.

"I was just wondering what shampoo you use."

"Why were you behind my head you freaky panda looking CREEP?"

"Whoa, someone is acting a tad bit like Mello…and it's you."

"I'm sick of you."

"Liiiiiiight," Matt walked in, "Can you move? You have been hogging the TV all day. I want to play the new Call of Duty!"

"You have a TV."

"I want to use this one, it's 80 inches! You have a TV too!"

"You all are the most socially incorrect people I have ever met." Light said and stormed off. He decided to make a video to send to Wammy about teaching the orphans some social skills. He turned on the camera.

"Hello Wammy. I just want you to know that L, Near, Mello, and Matt are freaks. I blame you! Last week I woke up to find L staring at me, like he was literally just watching me sleep. Mello has some anger issues, and Matt has an addictive personality. Matt dropped his cigarette on my new shirt and didn't even offer to replace it. He also stole L's cake! I am sick of this!"

"Who are you talking to Light?... Your Shinigami?" Near said, having come out of nowhere.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Light yelled, "Go away Near, nobody likes you!" Light said.

"I can't believe Light called me a freaky panda creep." L said to himself. "I could call him names…"

"STOP STRESSING LIGHT!" Misa screamed at L. L stared blankly at her. He wanted her so bad he had to close his eyes whenever she looked at him.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Misa screamed.

"Your…breasts…are so large." L said.

Misa was so utterly shocked that she turned around.

Light bumped into Misa on his way up from the basement. "LIGHT! L was sexually harassing me. He was staring at my chest." Misa squealed, crying into Light's arm. Light had actually grown to like Misa, and truly accepted her as his girlfriend. He once thought he liked girls like Takada, but he was wrong.

"L! Why were you staring at Misa's breasts?" Light asked angrily.

"She lied!" L said horrified.

"He is so dirty." Misa sobbed.

Mello was still angry about his stolen chocolate bar, especially because L hid it in the hanger and it tasted like gasoline. L had a new cheesecake in the fridge. While L was fighting with Misa and Light, Mello sprinkled salt all over the cheesecake. He laughed quietly to himself.

"MATT!" Near rushed into the living room. "You can't smoke in here!" Near didn't want the house smelling like smoke. "I will tell."

"You are such a brat!" Matt yelled. Near ran to the kitchen and got a cup of water. He poured it on top of Matt's head. Matt turned around and tackled Near to the floor.

All of a sudden Watari took over the TV's and speaker phone system. "Everyone! We have a new case!"

**A/N: Haha I hope you like it, this is hard! Review! Favorite! Subscribe! Check out my Femme Fatale story! Thankks!**


End file.
